Fairy
by GhostGirl04
Summary: wanneer violet een oud boek van haar vader vindt, veranderd haar leven voor goed...


Fairy

Ik zat in mijn klas wiskunde, toen het weer gebeurde. Er begon iemand te gillen. Zoë. Ze werden opgeëist. Zoals iedereen. Behalve ik. Zoë was mijn vriendin, maar eigenlijk alleen maar omdat we allebei nog niet waren opgeëist. En nu was zij aan het veranderen. Ik draaide me vliegensvlug om naar Zoë. Ze vloog de lucht in. En toen, in een keer, werd haar hele bruine haar spierwit. Haar huid werd steeds bleker. Er groeiden vleugels uit haar rug. En die vleugels werden zo blauw en wit dat ze wel van ijs leken. Haar kleren werden blauwwit en er verscheen het teken van onze stam op haar bovenarm. Het was roodgloeiend. Het teken bestond uit drie bogen die met de punt bij elkaar kwamen, als een soort spiraal. Aan de buitenkant van de spiraal zaten drie bolletjes. En met drie lijnen dicht bij het midden was het teken af. Ze vloog nog een tijdje in de lucht, met haar ogen dicht, en toen vloog ze weg. Ijs. Zoë had ijs. Ik had het kunnen weten. De bel ging. Langzaam, alsof iedereen nog nadacht over Zoë, liepen we de deur uit. Ik in mijn eentje, zonder haar. Ik liep verdrietig naar huis. Natuurlijk, morgen zou ze er gewoon weer zijn, maar niet zoals ik haar kende. Nu was ik de enige die nog niet was opgeëist. Misschien zou dat wel nooit gebeuren. Ik zuchtte. Ik was thuis.

Ik ging gelijk naar mijn kamer om mijn huiswerk te maken, maar na een tijdje was mijn pen leeg. Ik liep naar mijn vaders werkkamer om een nieuwe te halen. Ik pakte het bakje pennen, maar ik liet het per ongelijk vallen. Terwijl ik de pennen van de grond raapte, viel mijn oog op een oud, dik roodleren boek onder de kast. Ik schoof het eronder vandaan. Er stond in gouden letters Our Legends op. Waarom verborg mijn vader dit boek? Ik nam het mee naar mijn kamer en sloeg het open. Ik zat de hele middag op mijn bed te lezen. Ik las over de Vuursoort, de Watersoort, de Ijssoort, de Natuursoort, de Lichtsoort en de Duistersoort. Maar wat misschien nog wel het belangrijkste was, was de legende over de Allsoort. Hij ging over de zeldzaamste soort ter wereld. Ze woonden in en op de berg Tresus bij elkaar. Ze beheersten alle krachten bij elkaar; vuur, water, ijs, natuur, licht en donker. Er waren er maar vier of vijf op de aarde. 'Violet!' riep mijn moeder. 'We gaan eten!' snel schoof ik het boek onder mijn bed en rende ik naar beneden. Maar ik kon de legende maar niet loslaten.

De volgende morgen besloot ik om het aan mijn broer Connor te vertellen. Hij was twee jaar ouder dan ik -ik was 14- en naast mijn broer ook mijn beste vriend. Ik kon hem alles vertellen, dat wist ik. Dus liep ik 's avonds na het eten naar zijn kamer. 'Connor?' vroeg ik. 'Ik wil je wat vertellen'. Connor draaide zich gelijk naar me om. 'Wat is er?' vroeg hij bezorgd. Ik vertelde hem het hele verhaal, over het boek dat ik had gevonden en over de legende. 'Ach, je weet toch wel dat dat gewoon een verhaaltje is voor kleine kinderen voor het slapengaan?' zei hij. 'Oké, ik maakte me druk om niks, sorry.' Ik draaide me om en liep de deur uit. Maar iets zei me dat het belangrijk was. En dus maakte ik 's nachts in mijn bed plannen om ervandoor te gaan.

Het was laat in de middag en ik pakte mijn spullen in: het boek, een stapeltje kleren (omdat ik nog niet opgeëist was waren ze nog grijs en werden ze niet automatisch schoon), een heel brood, twee flesjes water, een kaart, een borstel (mijn blonde haar raakte nogal in de klit) en een paar foto's. Toen hoorde ik voetstappen. Ik verstijfde. 'Waar ga jij heen?' het was Connor. Ik aarzelde. Zou ik hem de waarheid vertellen? Ik besloot te liegen. 'Een wandeling maken, door het bos' antwoordde ik. 'Weet je, je kan echt niet liegen.' Grijnsde hij. 'En, ga je het me nog vertellen?' ik wist dat ik niet kon liegen en dat Connor me altijd door had, maar het kon me niks schelen. Ik voelde dat ik rood werd. 'Goed dan, ik ga de elven uit de legende zoeken.' Zei ik. 'Ik had toch al gezegd dat die niet bestonden!' hij werd steeds bozer. 'Dat is veel te gevaarlijk!' ik keek hem brutaal aan. 'Ik ga, of ze nou echt zijn of niet.' Hij werd iets rustiger. 'Er is echt niets wat ik kan doen om je over te halen niet te gaan hè?' 'Nee.' Zei ik.

'Wees voorzichtig, Violet' fluisterde hij. En toen draaide ik me om en liep ik de deur uit, het bos in.


End file.
